My Sister's Boyfriend
by DisneyTohru56
Summary: Anna just found about Elsa's boyfriend Hans, who she never knew about, until now. When he came over for the first time (IN FOREVER xD) Anna fell in love with him. Anna also is in love with Kristoff. But, she is afraid of telling him, since she feels he doesn't feel that way about her.


_Hello everyone! This is Mary with her NEW story on fanfiction! :D I happen to be a HUGE fan of Frozen! I also happen to be writing another story on fanfiction, which happens to be an Austin and Ally story! :D So, if you want you can check on that story if you're a huge fan of Austin and Ally :D Anyway, let me move on to the plot of this story, I'm changing the characters just a LITTLE bit.. Anna and Elsa are not princesses in this story, everyone is just normal, and they live in a normal house.. And yes, and Kristoff is going to be in this story as well ^.^ I'm also involving Olaf still :D Along with Sven the reindeer :D And Elsa is still going to have ice powers.. The setting is just going to be a bit different ^.^ Let me tell you all, Anna, Elsa, Hans and Kristoff are all in high school.. Anna is the youngest from them all, she's in tenth grade, Elsa is a senior, and so is Hans and Kristoff ^.^ Oh and Elsa's and Anna's parents aren't dead, but they are rarely home ^.^ Okay :D I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 ^.^ Please give me a review :D_

My Sister's Boyfriend

Chapter 1:

Anna was upstairs in her room, preparing for her first day of school.. She was quite curious of where her sister was.. Usually, her sister would help her get ready for the first day of school.. Apparently, not this year though.. Although, Anna didn't seem to mind, yet, she still was quite curious of where her sister was..

Anna's Point Of View:

_I can't believe school is starting TOMORROW! This will be my second year of high school, and yet, I'm still a little nervous.. And I don't know why.. I mean Kristoff is going to be there, and he's my best friend! We have been friends for such a long time.. And Elsa is going to be there too! And she's like the BEST sister ever! And well, the only sister I have.. Okay, I don't need to be worried! Why should I be worried?!_

Anna grinned, clapping her hands together.. She now felt quite excited for her second year in high school.. She finally had her school supplies ready, and her new clothes for school.. She knew she was going to be alright, she couldn't wait for tomorrow..

"Hey Anna, where did you put my lipstick?!" Elsa shouted from downstairs, she was now heading towards her sister's room.

"Huh?! Your lipstick?! Elsa, you have been disappearing so many times now! Where are you going now? I thought we were going to go to the mall later.." Anna gave her a strange look, as Elsa bursted in her room, searching for her lipstick.

"Yeah, sorry, change of plans.." Elsa was now rummaging through her sister's things, still wanting to find her lipstick.

"Hey..! B-But, I thought we were going to hangout.." Anna sighed, she rubbed her arm slowly, she couldn't seem to look at her sister anymore.

"Hey Anna!" Olaf jumped into Anna's room, appearing out of no where.

"It's fine Anna! Look, Olaf just came in.. You can just hangout with him.. Oh, wait, I think I know where it is!" Elsa jumped over Anna's bed, about to leave her sister's room.

"Wait, ELSA! Can you do me a favor and add MORE snow to my PERSONAL flurry?!" Olaf jumped in front of Elsa, before she could exit the room.

"Of course, Olaf.." Elsa smiled down at him, shifting her hand in the air, creating more snow for him.

"Thank you!" Olaf jumped in excitement, clapping his hands together, as Elsa eventually left Anna's room, heading towards her room.

"Why does she keep leaving? I don't get WHY she won't tell me where she's going!" Anna sighed, slumping herself onto the bed.

"Oh, Anna, it's okay.. You know, maybe Elsa is just doing... STUFF..." Olaf began twirling around in the room, having the cloud follow him.

"Like what stuff?" Anna tilted her head in confusion, now becoming more suspicious.

"LIKE making HOT cocoa!" Olaf clasped his hands together, grinning at the red head.

"Uhhh.. okay? Olaf, I think you had enough hot cocoa today.. Why don't you-"

"MAKE some more! Why I would be DELIGHTED to!" Olaf skipped out of her room, now heading down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Anna chuckled, shaking her head at the silly snowman.. She knew that she would have to go shopping for more marshmallows later.. Olaf usually eats too many at once.. Though, she still felt quite curious of why Elsa was acting so differently then usual.. She has been acting this way the past summer..

"Sven, STOP moving! I told you, I will be back SOON! Here, eat more carrots! Knock yourself out, just remember to share if any other reindeer happen to come by.." A voice was overheard from Anna's window, Anna smiled a bit, happening to know who was here.

Anna went over to the window, sliding it open, seeing that Kristoff was outside with Sven, his reindeer.. Sven was munching on too many carrots at once.. Anna laughed at that, having Kristoff gaze up at her..

"Hey, feisty pants! Sven and I wanted to come visit you.. I hope you don't mind.." Kristoff grinned at the girl, his smile was quite charming, it had Anna blush.

_OH NO! I can't blush in front of HIM! Kristoff doesn't like me at all! He already had a girlfriend last year.. But, they broke up.. BUT, he might find another one THIS year.. I really like him a lot, IN FACT, I LOVE HIM.. But now, I'm trying to get over him.. I just feel like Kristoff doesn't have any feelings for me.. I mean after all, he is a little older then me.. We knew each other for all these years, and yet, I feel like he never felt anything for me.._

"No, n-no! Not at all, just come on in! Olaf is making some hot cocoa!" Anna decided not to poke her head out the window too much, since she felt Kristoff might notice the redness of her cheeks.

"AGAIN?! But, it's summer! And he's a snowman! How does he-"

"I'm telling you, I don't know! The world may NEVER know!" Anna chuckled lightly, as she tapped her fingers against the window sill.

"I guess not.. Okay, well, I'm coming inside now.. See you soon, and Sven, BE GOOD!" Kristoff called over to the reindeer, who nodded his head slowly.

Anna raced down the stairs, heading towards the front door of the house, opening it right away.. Kristoff was already waiting on the doorstep.. He smiled at the girl once again, stepping inside the house..

"Hey.. So, what do you want to do?" Anna smiled a little, though, she dropped her gaze quickly, as she gripped her hand onto her wrist.

"We can watch movies, again.. Like we always do.." Kristoff laughed a little, he seated himself onto the couch.

"Oh, okay.." Anna seated herself next to him, of course, leaving some space between them.

They both happened to reach for the remote at the same time, having their hands touch slightly.. The two gazed into each others eyes, sharing a moment.. Though, Kristoff pulled his hand away from hers, grabbing the remote.. Anna felt herself being warmer then usual.. She tried not to blush, she didn't want him to notice.. So, she did her best to brush it off by smiling a little..

"U-Ummm.. So, what do you want to watch?" Anna broke the silence between them, not wanting to make things awkward.

Kristoff was about to answer her.. When all of the sudden, the door bell rang.. Anna excused herself, as she headed towards the door to see who it was.. She didn't know who else would be coming at nine at night.. She felt quite curious of who it was.. Her mother and father usually are working so late at night.. She knew it wasn't going to be her parents.. The constant knocking continued..

"I'm COMING!" Anna called out to the person, she dashed towards the door, opening it.

Anna now was viewing a young man, with red hair and bright green eyes.. He looked about Elsa's age.. Anna stared at him in awe, as he peered down at her grinning.. She couldn't stop staring at him, she could barely utter out a word..

_WOW! This guy is just so... GORGEOUS! His eyes look so DREAMY, oh wow! Why would a cute guy show up at MY house?!_

"Hi, I'm Hans.." Hans greeted Anna, he was still grinning at the girl, who was still staring at him.

"Oh, u-ummm.. hi! I'm Anna! U-Ummm.. Please come in!" Anna's mouth curved into a wide smile, as she lead him inside.

"Thank you.. You have a lovely home.." Hans grinned back at Anna, whose eyes left never hers.

"Thank you, for coming.." Anna blushed, she felt that she was standing too close to him at this point.

"Uhhhh.. Anna, who is that?!" Kristoff raised an eyebrow, as he now noticed an unfamiliar man, standing a little too close to Anna.

"Oh, this is Hans.." Anna didn't even bother looking back at Kristoff, she was still gazing over at Hans.

"It really is, a pleasure to meet you, Anna.." Hans couldn't help but to smile at her even more.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, he already seemingly didn't like to see Hans, being near Anna.. Though, he didn't say a word, he just glared at the two standing so near each other..

"Well, would you look at that? SOMEBODY looks jealous.." Olaf appeared out of no where, he was standing right next to Kristoff, who was now startled.

Kristoff now narrowed his eyes at the snowman.. He shook his head at him, disagreeing with every word he said..

"I am NOT! What makes you say that?!" Kristoff's piercing intense stare was now frightening the little snowman.

"W-Well.. For one thing, you keep looking all mad.. Do you know what I mean?" Olaf backed away from Kristoff, who was towering over him.

Kristoff was about to respond, when suddenly they both heard footsteps from upstairs.. Both Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other strangely, curious of what was going on upstairs..

"Hans, is that you?!" Elsa called back from upstairs, her voice echoed around the house.

"Uhh.. Yes.." Hans called back to Elsa, he slowly turned away from Anna, now facing the stairs.

_Wait a minute?! How does Hans know Elsa?! And how does Elsa know HANS?!_

"I didn't know you were coming inside.." Elsa was now at the top of the stairs, staring down at Hans.

"Well, it seemed you were taking a little long.. And I never been inside your house, so I wanted to see what it was like.." Hans glanced over at Anna for a moment, as she stared at him dreamily.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry.. I am now ready.." Elsa slowly came down the stairs, greeting Hans.

"So, you never introduced me to Anna.." Hans gave her a questioning look, as Elsa avoided his gaze.

Elsa walked towards Anna slowly.. Kristoff and Olaf just stood back, staring at the scene in shock, they couldn't believe what was happening..

"Well, Anna, this is my boyfriend, Hans.. I met him over the summer.." Elsa was now fearing of how her younger sister was going to react.

Anna couldn't seem to get that thought across.. Hans was dating Elsa? She never knew about that.. Anna was always so curious of why Elsa kept breaking off her plans with her.. Now, she knows why.. Anna felt depressed to see that Elsa was ditching her for Hans.. What was strange though, Anna really liked Hans.. She, for some apparent reason, thought that Hans might of liked her too.. But, she just met him.. So, Anna thought that wouldn't be possible..

_I can't believe this! Elsa was breaking off our plans because of HANS! Why didn't she ever tell me about her boyfriend?! She never usually keeps secrets from me! How could she do that to me?! And what's worse, is that I really thinks Hans is cute.. I mean it makes since! Why else would Hans show up at the door?! He was here for Elsa, NOT for me! I wish he was here for me though.. But, Elsa is already dating him.. I can't do that to her.. _

"Oh, well, I just met Hans now.. He seems like a great guy Elsa.." Anna faked a smile for her sister, who beamed back at her.

"Thanks Anna.. Yeah, Hans and I are happy together.." Elsa gazed up at Hans, her eyes were luring into his eyes.

"Yeah, I could see that.." Anna pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, her blue eyes caught sight of the floor, she couldn't look at them anymore.

"Yeah, u-ummm.. Well, we are going to go.. So, I will be back home later.." Elsa assured Anna, who was averting her eyes from her sister.

"Okay, well, you guys have fun.." Anna went over to the door, opening it for them, so they could go out.

"Thanks Anna, it was very nice to meet you.." Hans smiled at her once more, his green eyes looked like they were glistening.

"It was nice to meet you too, Hans.. Bye Elsa! You guys have a great time!" Anna shouted, as they both headed outside, she slammed the door closed, letting out a sigh.

Anna stomped over to the living room, slumping herself onto the couch, letting out another sigh.. She couldn't seem to get Hans off her mind.. She also felt sorrowful that Elsa never told her she was dating Hans this whole summer long..

_This just can't be happening to me! I can't believe this! How could Elsa NOT tell me?! I just don't understand why-_

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff peered down at Anna, curious of why she was acting this way.

"H-Huh?! Yes, of course! I'm FINE!" Anna clasped her hands together, she avoided eye contact with him, she didn't want to reveal herself as unhappy towards him.

"Anna, you're not okay.. I know you're not, just tell me what's wrong?" Kristoff sat himself in front of Anna, his eyes were shown with concern, as he stared at her.

"I-I can't, you'll think of me as a bad person.." Anna frowned, rubbing her hands against her forehead.

"No, I won't! Anna, you can trust me, we always tell each other everything, remember?" Kristoff assured her once again, hating that he had to remind her.

"W-Well.. Elsa never told me about Hans.. I didn't know they were DATING! I really like Hans, he's so cute, and so wond-"

"WAIT a minute! Anna, Elsa is going out with Hans, and you already LIKE him?!" Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her, he was so shocked at the same time, and a little terrified as well.

"Yes! Hans had such DREAMY eyes! I-"

"Seriously, Anna?! What do you see in this guy anyway?! He's already with Elsa, and he's a funky looking donkey!" Kristoff scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"NO! You are the funky looking donkey! Anna, cocoa?" Olaf popped up from behind the couch, frightening Anna, with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"U-Umm.. Thanks Olaf, and yeah, Olaf, I think someone IS jealous!" Anna shouted, she took the cup from Olaf, thanking him.

"I'm NOT! Anna, you just met the guy, and now you're telling me you're IN LOVE with him?!"

"It was LOVE at FIRST sight!" Anna sighed, hating that Kristoff wasn't understanding what she was saying.

"FINE! Whatever.." Kristoff crossed his arms, deciding to end this discussion.

_I don't understand why Kristoff is acting like this! I mean last year, he went out with a random girl for a few months, and then they broke up! They just jumped into a relationship, and now he's telling me that I'm going to fast on falling in love with Hans! It's not like I'm going to MARRY Hans! Plus, he's dating Elsa! I would never do that to her, no matter how much CUTE he is! _

"Anna?" Olaf interrupted Anna's thoughts, as he seated himself next to the the red head.

At this point, Kristoff decided to put the movie and watch it himself.. He seated himself onto the other couch, which was facing the television..Even after Anna's and Kristoff's little arguments, Anna usually ended up watching the movie with him.. Anna glanced down at Olaf, seeing that he looked so worried..

"Yes, Olaf?" She placed her hands together, as she smiled at the tiny snowman.

"How come Elsa never told you about Hans?" Olaf gave her a questionable look, curious of why Elsa never spoke of her 'secret' relationship with Hans.

"I-I don't know.. I feel like she doesn't trust me anymore.. I mean Elsa had other boyfriends before, and she always told me about them.. But, she didn't want to tell me about Hans.. And I don't know why.." Anna hung her head, she stared at the floor, notcing the white puffiness of the carpet.

"Oh, well, maybe Elsa was scared of telling you about Hans.. BECAUSE he... He, uhhh.. LIKES YELLOW SNOW! And yellow snow is a NO NO!" Olaf chuckled, having Anna laugh a little as well, though, she knew that wasn't the reason why.

"Olaf, I don't think that's it.. But I do think that's funny!" Anna laughed along with Olaf, which made Kirstoff roll his eyes, not finding Olaf's jokes amusing at all.

"Well, I better get going Anna! I'm going to go play with Sven!" Olaf literally bounced off the couch, heading towards the front door of the house.

"DON'T BOTHER HIM! He might eat your NOSE!" Kristoff shouted after him, wanting to warn him.

"No, he won't! You say that all the time!" Olaf chuckled a bit, before he headed outside, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Olaf left Kristoff and Anna alone, Anna let out another sigh.. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her face onto her knees.. She now didn't feel so happy about the first day of school.. She knew that in the next day, Elsa wouldn't be walking with her in the hallways.. She was going to being next to Hans, holding hands with him.. She felt her stomach turning, she didn't like the idea of being alone in the dark, disturbing halls of crazy, inconsiderate, rude students.. Now, she was back to square one, where she felt nervous for the first day of tenth grade..

"Well, I will be right back.." Anna stood up to leave, deciding to head to her room.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff yelled, he paused the movie, he sat up slightly, expecting Anna to come back in the living room.

Of course, she did, curious of why Kristoff would be calling her back in.. Anna still stood there, crossing her arms, waiting for Kristoff to say something..

"Sit down next to me, now.." Kristoff demanded, he pointed to an empty space that was available on the couch.

"No, you're going to yell at me.. You're welcomed to stay here and watch movies on your own.." Anna turned away to leave once again, refusing to listen to him.

"Anna! Come on! Look, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell at you about Hans.." Kristoff shouted after Anna once again, hoping she wasn't going to leave him this time.

Anna walked back in slowly, giving Kristoff a questioning look.. He usually never apologizes to her.. So, now, she was curious of why he was apologizing to her now..

"You're sorry?" Anna tilted her head in confusion, she decided to sit next to Kristoff, who was staring at her at this moment.

"Of course, I am! I didn't mean to yell at you.. It's just I don't know.." Kristoff's voice trailed off, he couldn't seem to look at her anymore.

"What?" Anna was quite curious of what Kristoff was going to say.

"Well, I just feel like, there's something about Hans I don't like.. He doesn't look like a good guy.."

"What?! What are you talking about?! He's such a nice guy! He-"

"Anna, you barely spoke with the guy.. You only stared at him, and he stared at you, in the wrong places.." Kristoff muttered the last part, not wanting the red head to hear him.

"Wait, what?!" Her innocent eyes grew a bit bigger, showing much more curiosity then before.

"NOTHING! Look, I'm fine with you liking Hans.. I know it's love at first sight for you, which I don't get.. But, just be careful, you didn't really talk to him yet.. And I'm sure Elsa has some explaination of why she didn't tell you about dating Hans.. She can't avoid the subject forever.."

"I-I guess you're right.. I mean maybe I could just try to ask Elsa, when no one isn't around.." Anna now realized that she can just simply just go up to her, whenever she was alone.

"EXACTLY! See, problem SOLVED!" Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna's waist, giving her a tight, but, short hug.

"You're too sweet, Kristoff! Thank you for understanding the whole 'love at first sight' thing!" She hugged him back, then pulled away, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but, I swear, one day, you might be seeing the guy pick his nose!"

"Pick his nose? Kristoff, seriously-"

"And eats it!" Kristoff smirked at the girl, who looked disgusted.

"Kristoff, you say this kind of stuff all the time! It's not-"

"All men do it.." He stated, though Anna couldn't seem to believe it.

"EW! Well, it doesn't matter! It was love at first sight.." Anna clasped her hands together, as she sighed, remembering Hans and his presence in her house.

"Alright, alright.. Let's just watch the movie.. And forget this whole thing about Hans and Elsa.. And don't be nervous for the first day of school, you know I will be there for you.." Kristoff assured her, he smiled at her once again.

"Thank you Kristoff.." She grinned back at him, she rested her head onto his shoulder, tugging his arm.

"Your... Your welcome.." Kristoff was thrown off guard, he was quite surprised about Anna being nearer to him then usual, though, he still couldn't stop smiling, he rested his head onto hers as well.

Meanwhile..

Elsa's Point Of View:

_I can't believe ANNA found out! What if she already KNEW Hans?! I didn't want Anna to think of me as a bad girl.. Hans is known for being a player, he always was known for going after so many girls.. But, I really like Hans.. And I think Hans really likes me too.. I just hope we can last together as a couple.. Anna looked SO freaked out when she saw me with him.. What if Anna thinks I'm being a bad example to her?! I always tried to be a good example to Anna.. What if Anna hates me?_

"Elsa, I have been trying to get your attention.." Hans interrupted, he was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?! Wait, what?!" Elsa came back to reality, now noticing Hans in her view.

"The movie is over, Elsa.."

Apparently, the couple went to the movies.. Elsa was still quite surprised about Anna finding out about her and Hans dating.. She hated seeing her sister with that depressed look upon her face.. Elsa couldn't focus on the movie at all, she was still concerned about Anna.. Now, that the movie was over.. Hans was the one who was concerned with Elsa, who seemed out of it..

"Elsa, are you okay?" Hans asked, trying to get her attention still.

"I'm fine, Hans.. Umm.. Let's go.." Elsa stood up, deciding to leave the movie theater, along with Hans, who was right behind her.

"Okay.." Hans grinned at her, as he walked along side with her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Elsa blushed as he did this.. She tried not to show her red cheeks, by looking ahead.. He lead her outside of the theater near the parking lot.. He was smirking down at her, being flirtatious as usual..

"What would you like to do?" Elsa grinned at him, as he still staring down at her.

"Anything, as long as I'm still with you.." Hans leaned down to kiss her lips, closing in the gap between them.

Elsa pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.. He placed his hands onto her waist, as he moved his lips against hers.. All of the sudden, she felt his hand lowering down below her waist.. She decided to pull away from him, thinking it was getting a little too far.. Her face was much redder then before, she wasn't sure how to hide her face from him this time..

"Well, why don't we just head on home? After all, it is eleven o' clock.. We do have school tomorrow.." Elsa, at this point, distanced herself from Hans, in case he touched her in any different way.

"Okay, sweet heart, anything you want.." Hans once again, came nearer to her, wrapping his arm around her, as he lead her to his car.

It wasn't as if Elsa and Hans never kissed before.. Elsa was just quite surprised, she felt that maybe, he was going a little too far.. She still really liked Hans, but she felt that he frightened her a little.. Yet, she couldn't wait to be with him on the first day of school.. She felt that she and Hans made a perfect couple.. As Hans and Elsa drove home together, they shared a simple, thoughtful conversation.. Though, as they drove back home, Elsa deep down inside, was still worrying over Anna, hoping her sister was alright..

End Of Chapter One

_I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 of this story! ^.^ Please give me a review on if you like it or not ^.^ If you don't like it, please try to say it kindly on WHY you don't like it o.O Other then that, please also tell me if you're confused.. I made my own story, which wasn't based on what happened in the Frozen story.. I don't know if I'm confusing anyone or not.. o.O But please, seriously, if anyone is confused about chapter 1, don't be afraid to tell me ^.^ I just hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter ^.^ IF you REALLY liked this chapter, then please also check out my Austin and Ally story :D I am pretty far on that story, if you like Disney Channel or Austin and Ally, you can check on that story ^.^ I also have a youtube with some stories on there :D I made videos about Disney couples in stories ^.^ My youtube has the same name as my fanfiction ^.^ If you really like this story, you can check out my other story on fanfiction, or on youtube ^.^ Okay, ^.^ well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter xD Please review if you would like ^.^ I will do my best to make chapter 2 soon ^.^ Thank you so much for reading :D Happy early Halloween :D I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween :D_


End file.
